WALL-E 1 Alternate Ending: Don't Let Me Go!
by ANW2004
Summary: After The Death of WALL-E And EVE. BURN-E Finds CAND-Y Search For Love. So, VAQ-M And M-O Are Trying to Become Cheating or Bullying Us Before They Revive From The Dead And Save The Day in Earth Life Which It's a Different Ending Than That One And So It's a Better story than summary of the 2008 Film. (Rated M For Violence,Mild Language,Sex And Robotic Deaths)
1. Final Word: The Death of WALL-E

EVE: "PLANT! PLANT!"

 **ON M-O** **He searches the crowd for the plant. Humans begin to stand for the first time all around him. Through his POV he spots the plant mixed in among them. "FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" flashes on his display screen. ON EVE She fights to keep the machine from crushing Wall-E further.**

M-O (O.S.): "Ee-vah!"

 **M-O holds the plant up from across the Lido Deck. The vacu-bot shoots it into the hands of a passenger. Humans and robots form an impromptu fire line. Toss it up to Eve on stage. She shoves the plant into the device. The detector instantly scans the plant.**

SHIP'S COMPUTER (V.O.): "Plant origin verified."

 **Course set for Earth. Slowly, the holo-detector rises... Wall-E topples out from underneath. Badly crushed and leaking oil. Eve GASPS in horror. M-O and the Rejects avert their eyes. Passengers recoil as well. WIDE ON DOME CEILING It converts into a GIANT STAR CHART. Rapidly plots a course for Earth.**

SHIP'S COMPUTER (V.O.): **"** 30 minutes to hyperjump."

CAND-Y: "Why Did My Brother Get Crushed?!"

 **Eve lifts Wall-E up. No sign of life.**

EVE **: "** No! WALL-E!"

 **M-O's head drops in despair. The passengers witness grief for the first time. Begin to have new feelings of their own: sadness, sympathy. Mary begins to cry. Buries her head in John's shoulder.**

Mary: **"** Oh no! Wall-E..."

 **As This Happens, Fat People,M-O,His Rejected Robots And Captain Sees EVE That What Happened To Wall-E.**

EVE: "Wall-E!"

 **Then, Burn-E Rushed Over As Fast.**

Burn-E: "Oh My God! What Happened?!"

 **He Screamed as A Robot. EVE Checked Wall-E Seemly Dying.**

 **He Opened Up His One Eye Immediately.**

EVE: "Wall-E?"

Wall-E: "Eva?"

 **EVE Saw Wall-E Doing His Last Words.**

EVE: "Oh My Goodness! Are You Okay?"

Wall-E: "No. I couldn't get it... it's... all... my... fault..."

 **He Despises His Last Words Until EVE is Looking at Him.**

EVE: "Wall-E, I Could wanna say your last word"

Wall-E: "I... can see you when it is... it whisper... you can see me"

EVE: "What you mean you can see? I always can see you"

Wall-E: "I Love You" (Cries)

EVE: "I Love you Too, Wall-E"

 **As WALL-E's Last Moving.**

EVE: "But! I Love You, Baby! You Won't"

WALL-E: "Baby! I Know!"

 **Then His One Eye Closed.**

EVE: "No You Didn't! Wake Up! Baby! Wake Up! WALL-E!"

 **Wall-E Slowly Began Dead Soonly.**

EVE: "I thought he couldn't die! But not! He's already dead? WALL-E! WALL-E!"

John: "He Didn't Make It!"

EVE: "He didn't?! WALL-EEEEEEEE!"

 **She Cries Slowly Over Wall-E's Death And Then, EVE Traveled Off with M-O and Rejected Robots.**

M-O: "Woah Woah! Woah! I Am Me!"

EVE: "We Have To Find the Quest For Flowers And Coffin"

PR-T: "I Keep Away From Me!"

BURN-E: "No! They're Not! WALL-E is My Friend! You Died from Your Injury! PR-T!"

PR-T: "BURN-E!, Never Gonna Give You Up!"

EVE: "Shut Up! You're Looking For The Stuff For His Funeral!"

BURN-E: (snort) "Okay!"

 **Meanwhile, EVE Looks Sad and Shocked. She Found Some Stuff For A Funeral.**

BURN-E: "Wow! That's cool!"

PR-T: "Okay!"

EVE: "Here We Go"

 **As CAND-Y, a Grey Female Trash Compactor is Kicking in the Door.**

CAND-Y: "I... DON'T! KNOW! ABOUT! ME!"

 **She is Fainted.**

* * *

 **One Morning, EVE,M-O and BURN-E Saw That Went Up For That Far To WALL-E's Funeral. We See The WALL-E's Gravestone.**

EVE: "I Know How is He. He's My Baby That He's a Good Boyfriend. WALL-E is My Baby. He Got Crushed By Holo Detector. Rather Than Injuries From Crushing It. That Confirms Me Before He Flopped Out of It. Until Last Words For Him. He Said "I Love You" But I Said "No You Didn't" Then, He Passed Away"

M-O: "Aw No! That's So Sad!"

BURN-E: "I Cannot Believe He Died from The Injuries! NOOOOOOOO!" (Cries)

EVE: "Aw No! Don't Cry! Let's Go The Funeral"


	2. WALL-E's Intense Funeral

**Meanwhile. It's Time for WALL-E's Funeral In Axiom. EVE Got Some Flowers. There's a Wall-E Inside the Red Coffin.**

 **(Sad Music Plays)**

Captain B. McCrea: "And So. WALL-E is a Best and Charming Robot In The Trash Planet That I Ever Seen. It's A First Time for Robots to Die a Batteries And Stuff"

EVE: "Oh No! Not WALL-E!"

Captain B. McCrea: "WALL-E is a Robot. He Died Shortly After Last Words. BnL Holo-Detector Crushed Him. It Don't Repair Him Anymore. He's Dead"

Mary: "We Will Missed You, Wall-E"

John: "Me Too"

 **As They Gave Flowers. WALL-E is Now in Heaven. EVE was Depressed As Well. Meanwhile, EVE and BURN-E Goes Straight To Axiom Room 12 To See What Happen To The Continued Bars.**

BURN-E: (Gasp) "Another One"

EVE: "Just Wait For Me. Remember, BURN-E, You Have To Go Hide n' Seek"

BURN-E "Okay"

 **BURN-E Runs Hide And Seek And He Surprised EVE Out of the Box.**

BURN-E: "TaDa!"

EVE: "Great! I need Greta to read!"

CAND-Y: "So."

 **At The Second Room.**

EVE: "Lying face down

Afraid to close my eyes  
See your face now  
As the light dims out  
God knows I try  
But I keep setting my self to fail  
I changed my life

So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down

All alone now  
The candles fading out  
Should've known how  
To separate my doubt  
I'll wait endless nights.

So I let go of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying each that you're away

You shined your light  
But I lost my way  
And I can't breathe

All alone now  
The candles fading

So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying with each day that you're away

I'll let it go  
All of my pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
Couldn't save the one  
The one I always loved  
I'm dying with each day  
Each day that you're away."

 **Under The Flood - Endless**

 **Meanwhile, Back at WALL-E's Funeral, Mary,EVE,M-O,D-FIB,PR-T,CAND-Y and BURN-E Went Up That Directions.**

EVE: "What is Going With The Days Ago?"

D-FIB: "I Swear That Much It Is Good"

Mary: "We Saw That, D-FIB"

D-FIB: "Oh"

PR-T: "Whoa. We Went Back Since a Few Days Ago"

EVE: "Okay"

M-O: "EVE, Where You Going?"

EVE: "I Need a Morning Hunt"

BURN-E: "Uh Oh!"

CAND-Y: "What Are We Gonna Do?"

 **EVE Swooped Off And She was Killed By AutoBots.**

CAND-Y: "Who Killed Her?"

BURN-E: "The AutoBots!"

D-FIB: "Oh My God!"

PR-T: "She's Dead! NOOOOOO!"

 **At EVE's Funeral.**

John: "And So, EVE is a Good One And WALL-E Girlfriend. I should say One of WALL-E's Mate. I'll Miss You, EVE and I Love You. Home Sweet Sad Home. I'll Miss Them"

BURN-E: "AWWWWWW! THAT SUCKS!"

M-O: "Don't Worry, BURN-E, it's a Funeral"

BURN-E: "Oh"

M-O: "Okay"

 **So, D-FIB,PR-T,M-O,CAND-Y,BURN-E And Mary Went Off Soon And To Last Breathtaking 2 Robots' Death.**

M-O: "That's Sad"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. EVE Arrives in Heaven

**EVE Woke Up To The Golden Gates. She Flies Into The Booth. She Discovered In Heaven.**

Cat: "EVE, What's Up For?"

EVE: "Can I Go To The Axiom Into Directions?"

Cat in the Booth: "You Cannot Return"

EVE: "Where Am I?"

Cat: "Heaven"

EVE: "Oh"

Cat: "Is WALL-E Here?"

EVE: "Yes"

Cat: "So, You Ever Have a Choice or Chance. Okay"

EVE: "Okay"

Cat: "Okay Then, Bye"

 **EVE Went Up To Heaven. She Saw WALL-E There.**

EVE: "WALL-E!"

WALL-E: "Eva!"

 **Then, WALL-E Hugged EVE Eventually Now In Heaven Actually.**

* * *

 **Axiom.**

BURN-E: "First. WALL-E Died, And Now EVE is Dead! We're All Gonna Die!"

M-O: "We're Not Gonna Die!"

PR-T: "Why?"

RUDY-E: "Why Too?"

BURN-E: "There All Dead!"

 **Then, They Cried.**

M-O: "I Cannot Believe EVE's Dead!"

BURN-E: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **They Cried All Over To EVE's Death.**

CAND-Y: "Please Don't Cry, BURN-E, We Are Lucky"

BURN-E: "Oh"


	4. CAND-Y's Gone Insane

**So, CAND-Y,BURN-E,SHEP-HERD And RUSS-O Went Up The Area.**

 **So, They Saw M-O Crying Over WALL-E's Broken Body Immediately.**

RUSS-O: "EVE!"

M-O: "EVE!"

CAND-Y: "EVE!"

BURN-E: "EVE!"

SHEP-HERD: "EVE!"

HALEY-E: "EVE!"

CLYDE-E: "EVE!"

PR-T: "EVE!"

Mary: "EVE!"

John: "EVE!"

BRL-A: "EVE!"

L-T: "EVE!"

LOLLIPOP-E: "EVE!"

Little Mac: "EVE!"

Flo: "EVE!"

SERGER-E: "EVE!"

 **They Know That, EVE Had Died.**

SERGER-E: "EVE's Dead!"

CAND-Y: "So, You're All Gonna Die!"

 **Her Red Eyes Shown in A Few Second And Goes Back Into The Galatic Eyes.**

BURN-E: "Did You Want Be Loved?"

CAND-Y: "Yes"

 **So In Heaven, EVE and WALL-E Had A Nice Vision of Itself Of The Clouds.**

 **They Were Lucky.**

EVE: "So, You Know That Happened Before, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "It Sure It Is, EVE, They Need Help"

EVE: "So, They Have To Do It"

 **So Back at The Axiom Inside, SHEP-HERD and HALEY-E Are Between Battlefront.**

SHEP-HERD: "So. They Need To Die For? What The Morning Day Is This Days Before"

 **Then, HALEY-E Kicked SHEP-HERD Out The Room #44.**


	5. Feeling in-Sad Patient

**Midnight, Heaven.**

WALL-E: "Eva, We Need To Show Me"

EVE: "Yeah, We Are Not Making Me Cowards Look Like, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "We Know That"

EVE: "What"

WALL-E: "We Thought They Are"

EVE: "Oh Gosh. We Went Up There"

WALL-E: "What is It?"

EVE: "It's Called Heaven"

WALL-E: "Whoa!"

 **They Kissed with an Arc of Electric Spark.**

* * *

 **at The Axiom**

 **M-O Saw BURN-E And CAND-Y Kissing With Electric Spark And Are Mating Using BURN-E's New Rod. M-O Laughed Unusualness.**

M-O: "I Know Who Makes Mating Season In Robots"

PR-T: "Craziness!"

D-FIB: "Okay"

M-O: "Holy S**t Not the Close Encompasses Encounter of Third Kind! That's What Awful Means"

PR-T: "Uh Oh! Jungle Love! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **PR-T Got Hit In the Wall and Passed Out As She Yelled.**

D-FIB: "What!?"

 **D-FIB Fainted.**

M-O: (Sneezes) "AACH-CHOOO!"

SUPPLY-R: "What The!? Oh"

PR-T: "That's Okay"

M-O: "I Wonder Why That Keeps Following Rejected Robots Like That"

PR-T: "So. I Understand Me That's The Case of Cold"

M-O: "No! No! No! I'm Not Catching a Cold, PR-T! That's a Impression"

SUPPLY-R: "Oh"

M-O: "This is Why I Am Not Changing My Life"

 **Then, Axiom Flies To Earth as Hyper Space Returns.**

M-O: "WHHOOOAAAA!"

BURN-E: "WWHHHHHYYYYY! B**ch!"

CAND-Y: "This is Unusual! How Wall-E and EVE Will Revive By My Surprises"

M-O: "A HyperJump!"

 **Then, At Earth. Humans and Robots Went Over.**

M-O: "Is There a Nosiy Neighbor There?"

CAND-Y: "No. it's a trash"

BURN-E: "Okay. This is the Earth"

M-O: (Hums) "Uh Huh?"

PR-T: (Sniffs in Soundly Relief) "I don't know how it is Sheryl"

VAQ-M: "I Don't Think it's a Rather Falling in Roads"

M-O: (Sniffs) "I Cannot Believe That Wall-E And Eve Had Died Shortly After That Happened in Alternating Luck"

CAND-Y: "My Bad!"

DING-GOES: "No Way!"

BURN-E: "I'm Sorry, Ding-Goes, That Never Happened To Your Friend"

CAND-Y: "I'm Sorry About My Brother Got Crushed and Killed Himself"

M-O: "I'm Sorry About EVE Being Killed By AutoBots" (Cries)

PR-T: "I'm Sorry About This!"

VAQ-M: "I'm sorry for this" (cries)

 **Unusual Sound Coming From WALL-E's.**

FIDDL-E: "I'm so sorry for being Disabled me" (cries)

M-O: "I guess. It Feels so sad"

 **Weird Sound Coming Out of EVE's.**

BURN-E: "That feels so sad!" (Cries)

Everybody: "WALL-E And EVE!?"

M-O: "Huh?! It Came Back!"

 **Robots had Ran Reunitedly with WALL-E and EVE After Their Death.**

CAND-Y: "I thought you been sent dead from your injuries"

BURN-E: "You're Right. WALL-E, I thought you sent dead"

WALL-E: "Oooh! I've seen me been here but. I died from injuries at all and went heaven"

BURN-E: "Awwwww... that sucks to me"

CAND-Y: "okay"

M-O: "EVE, I Thought You've Been Dead for 4 Weeks but. How's Not Dead when you are"

EVE: "I tried to get back but. I got Killed by autobots for some reason and went heaven"

M-O: "Awwwwww... that's sad!"

EVE: "I Was Focusing You Have Some Reason Before Now"

M-O: "Yeah. In the Moment"

 **So, WALL-E And EVE got a Kiss with Eletric Spark to Be Reunited from Surprising Weekly.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued For Chapter 5**

 **But I'm Working on ALF: The Big Freeze Chapter 3 Before Fifth Chapter.**


	6. Mercy

**This Chapter of Don't Let Me Go Continues**

* * *

 **Sometimes, WALL-E is Looking at The Sun Doing Something But. EVE Watched WALL-E.**

EVE: "Who Are You?!"

WALL-E: "Who's Me?"

EVE: "You"

WALL-E: "Hmmmm..."

EVE: "Coming On. I Need You To Marry Me"

WALL-E: "Yeah. I Know, Eve. please"

EVE: "And Then, Mercy is Not Happening Me"

 **Meanwhile at Inside Axiom, M-O And VAQ-M are Looking and Searching for Related Caution Rogue Robots.**

M-O: "Who The Hell is This?!"

VAQ-M: "it's a Steward Bots"

Steward Bot #1: "Halt!"

 **M-O Actually Destroyed It 6 Times.**

M-O: "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! What's This?"

VAQ-M: "A Wire"

M-O: "I'm a Microable? Uh Uh I Mean. I'm a Microbe-Obliterator"

VAQ-M: "Oh"

M-O: "WHO THE F**K IS THIS?!"

VAQ-M: "It's Not My Fault!"

M-O: "PISSYFOOTING MEANS WITH PISS AND PUSSYFOOTING!"

VAQ-M: "Don't You Say That! That's a Footing Attempted by Humans or Animals"

M-O: "Okay! Then. Let's Go"

 **WALL-E And EVE is Looking at VAQ-M and M-O Discovering a Dead AutoBots That Killed Her.**

M-O: "okay okay!"

VAQ-M: "hmmmm..."

WALL-E: "EVE, Do Something"

EVE: "No. What Ever Wants To Do Something"

WALL-E: "But Eve. We Have to Do Something"

EVE: "No. what have been Do Something now"

ALF-E: "Hey!"

 **They Informed That ALF-E is a Name for ALF-Like Robot Actually He Can Walk like an Alien And They. WALL-E Slowly Rolling into the Second floor, Eve Flies into too.**

EVE: "What's That!?"

WALL-E: "Huh? That's Too Dark!"

ALF-E: "Huh? Why?"

EVE: "Who Been Thought Who Been Death of Me And Wall-E for 1 Time but ALF-E is a One"

WALL-E: "Alright, Never Knows for That?!"

ALF-E: "Hmmmmph! Okay"

WALL-E: "EVE, it's actually a start"

EVE: "I know i know!"

VAQ-M: "Vitality"

M-O: "Gems"

WALL-E: "M-O And VAQ-M, What Are You Doing?!"

EVE: "they're cheating on us"

VAQ-M: "Why?"

M-O: "Because I'm the only one that cheats you!"

VAQ-M: "M-O, Are You Cheating Me?!"

M-O: "Yes You Are!"

EVE: "That's Enough!"

WALL-E: "Because The Study Believe That Cleaning Thing Cheated on VAQ-M!"

EVE: "You're Right!"

ALF-E: "Huh? How it Could Be?"

Rudy-e: "Friends. What are they doing?"

M-O: "VAQ-M is Cheating Me"

VAQ-M: "Okay"

Rudy-e: "Alright"

 **Meanwhile. The Triumph!**

EVE: "Again"

WALL-E: "Who was That!?"

EVE: "It's a Triumph!"

WALL-E: "Whoa!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 6.**

 **But 4th Chapter for ALF: The Big Freeze Final Battle is Coming Up.**


	7. Triumph!

**This Chapter of Don't Let Me Go Continues.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, The Triumph Appears Often Before The Robot Wedding.**

EVE: "What The!?"

WALL-E: "Hey!"

EVE: "Okay"

 **They Looked Up To The Robot Wedding And They're Almost There.**

WALL-E: "Why I Can't Find This"

EVE: "Almost There, Wall-E"

WALL-E: "What Should I Do?"

EVE: "I Have To Marry You"

WALL-E: "Whoa"

EVE: "I Hope So"

 **Then, The Robot Wedding Begins.**

Thomas-E: "How They Should Build a Baby Robots That Look Like Wall-E And Eve"

Jack-Y: "Because You Can Build a Baby Robot if you want"

Thomas-E: "Okay. I Come To Delivery Experts"

 **So, Wall-E And Eve Began The Nice Robot Wedding.**

TINKER-RERO: "The Wedding is Here! Triumph!"

 **JACK-Y Playing His Own Organ Piano As Wedding Music Plays.**

THOMAS-E: "Wow! Wedding Music Makes Me Happy"

PR-T: "BURN-E Is Going to Marry CAND-Y Too?"

M-O: "So as WALL-E Going To Marry Eve"

 **As WALL-E Is Already Getting Ready To Marry EVE.**

Captain McCrea: (Clears Throat) "Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen. Because That Was Fairing Awaits for. Wall-E. A Friendly Robot. Will Kiss.. Eve!"

 **WALL-E is Knowing And Then, He Kisses Eve with Electric Spark.**

M-O: "Whoa!"

 **The Robots And Humans Cheering for Them. It Will Be BURN-E And CAND-Y's Turn.**

Everybody: "YYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

 **Meanwhile, BURN-E is Waiting for CAND-Y To Be Married.**

BURN-E: "What a Mess!"

DING-GOES: "Don't Worry, BURN-E, We are watching The Wedding. You'll Be Wait for CAND-Y Got Married Okay"

BURN-E: "Okay"

SUPPLY-R: "Be Good at the Wedding Okay"

VAQ-M: "Go BURN-E!"

 **John's Voice is Heard.**

John: "Go WALL-E!"

BURN-E: "Wow!"

 **CAND-Y's Whistle is Heard.**

BURN-E: "She's My Mate"

SUPPLY-R: "I Know Right"

BURN-E: "Okay"

RUDY-E: (Coughs)

VAQ-M: "Are You Okay?"

RUDY-E: "Yes" (Cough) "I'm Still Coughing"

 **RUDY-E Got Am Unusual Cough from The Dust When She Got There.**

CAND-Y: "I Have a Time"

BURN-E: "Huh?"

SUPPLY-R: "Raggy Dolls (2x) Dolls Like You And Me... So if you got a bump on your nose Or a lump on your toes, do not despair Be like the Raggy Dolls And say "I just don't care" ha!"

BURN-E: "Did You Sing That Theme Song?"

SUPPLY-R: "Yes"

 **Meanwhile, The 2nd Wedding Had Began with BURN-E and CAND-Y.**

THOMAS-E: "It Met in Shape"

JACK-Y: "Wow!"

DING-GOES: "I Can't Wait!"

SUPPLY-R: "Whoa!"

 **The Wedding Music Plays When CAND-Y Comes Up with BURN-E.**

Mary: "You Hear That SUPPLY-R?"

SUPPLY-R: "Yes, Mary"

John: (Clears Throat) "Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen. BURN-E Introduces His Girlfriend. CAND-Y. Can It Be. BURN-E Will Kiss... CAND-Y!"

 **BURN-E Now Kissed CAND-Y With Actually a Ultra Electric Spark.**

SUPPLY-R: "Go BURN-E!"

Mary: "Go BURN-E Go!"

THOMAS-E: "Go BURN-E!"

Everybody: "YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

 **Then, At Hill. WALL-E And EVE Saw What The Stars Look Like.**

EVE: "Huh?"

WALL-E: "I Got Something What I- What is ALF-E and VAQ-M Doing?"

EVE: "They're Rolling Away from Us"

WALL-E: "EVE, Do Something"

EVE: "No. It's Dangerous"

WALL-E: "They Have To Something!"

EVE: "No! We Need to Get Out of There"

 **WALL-E And EVE Are Decided to Get Over with Over the Many Robot Stampede.**

EVE: "Come On, WALL-E, We Have To Stop The Stampede"

 **So, They Having to Stop The Robot Stampede.**

WALL-E: "Come On!"

EVE: "Right Now!"

 **Then, They Stopped Robot Stampede.**

WALL-E: "We Did It!"

 **So. Wall-E Rolled His Wheels And EVE Flies Off To Their Way Home.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 7.**

 **So, ALF The Big Freeze Final Battle Will Start at This.**


	8. Boundaries Adventure

**This Chapter of Don't Let Me Go Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, As M-O Watched The Moon.**

M-O: "Who is That?"

RUDY-E: "It's a Moon"

M-O: "Alrght"

RUDY-E: "Guess What. I'm a Female Robot That I Clean A lot like you"

M-O: "Whoa!"

 **Meanwhile, as WALL-E and Eve Looking at those Stars.**

EVE: "Hmmmmm... What A Daze"

WALL-E: "Huh? What You Mean?!"

EVE: "So, Now Has Real Thing for Nicest Night"

WALL-E: "Oh"

 **WALL-E Had an Idea.**

EVE: "Wait? What the Hell Is this place?!"

WALL-E: "it's a dangerous place"

EVE: "Oh!"

WALL-E: "My Problematical Wasn't Daylight! It's Night!"

EVE: "Okay!"

 **EVE Carried Wall-E And Then, Flying Over To Other Place.**

EVE: "Who Red That?"

WALL-E: "Ummm... Meh"

VAQ-M: "I'm Coming!"

EVE: "Uh Oh!"

WALL-E: "Oh No!"

VAQ-M: "AHA!"

 **EVE Has To Carry WALL-E Up And Then, Flies Over To The Second Place.**

EVE: "Come on! We have to get out of here"

WALL-E: (Sniffles in Relief) "What! That's a Lot"

EVE: "Come On!"

 **They Went to The Side with M-O and SUPPLY-R.**

WALL-E: "Huh?"

EVE: "We Have to Suppose for This One"

M-O: "What We Are Gonna Do?"

SUPPLY-R: "Loading Boot"

EVE: "Alright"

 **Meanwhile, BURN-E And CAND-Y Are In the Morning Hunt And They're Checking on the Trip.**

BURN-E: "Check This One Out. This is the Hunt Right?"

CAND-Y: "Yes It is"

BURN-E: "Whoa"

CAND-Y: "Awesome"

 **Meanwhile Back at its Second Place.**

EVE: "Huh? Why I Can't See It. Did it Again"

WALL-E: "Okay"

EVE: "That's a Thing I Notice For. You're the Only One Needs You"

WALL-E: "Okay. I Hope I Didn't Showed Up In The Darkest Place"

EVE: "I Hope Not"

 **Meanwhile, M-O,ALF-E,JACK-Y And THOMAS-E Are Looking for Something Dark in The Odd Place.**

M-O: "Okay. We Have To Find It"

THOMAS-E: "Alright! Let's Go"

JACK-Y: "Okay. How Are We Doing Today?"

ALF-E: "Good"

M-O: "Okay. We Found The Odd Place with Something Dark Out There"

TINKER-RERO: "So Hey. How's it Going?"

M-O: "I Was Looking For Something Dark In The Odd Place"

 **Then, They Find Something to Try Before TINKER-RERO Gets Hit in the Back And Goes Slowly Dying.**

M-O: "TINKER-RERO! NO!"

ALF-E: "Oh No! She is Dying!"

THOMAS-E: "NOOOOOO!"

JACK-Y: "What Happened?!"

TINKER-RERO: "I Been Hit By Sharp Piece of The Wall. So. Goodnight"

 **TINKER-RERO Died Shortly.**

M-O: "Oh No!"

 **Meanwhile, WALL-E and EVE Went Back at TINKER-RERO's Funeral.**

M-O: "Okay Now. Welcome to That Funeral for a Friend"

ALF-E: "On My Way Kids. So Friends. How Did About Married Yesterday?"

THOMAS-E: "Huh? WALL-E And EVE Had An Often for A Robot Wedding"

JACK-Y: "So, THOMAS-E, Could You Build a Baby Robot?"

THOMAS-E: "Maybe Later, My Dear"

EVE: "Hmmm. That Could Be Look Like A Little Version of Me And Wall-E"

THOMAS-E: "Sure"

M-O: "So. Funeral Would Be On..."

WALL-E: "What A Minute. There's The Way We Have To Do"

M-O: "Awwwwwww. You Need to Clean, Boy!"

WALL-E: "Huh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 8.**


	9. The Drift

**This Chapter of Don't Let Me Go Continues.**

* * *

 **M-O is Thinking About WALL-E Doesn't Know How To Be Cleaned.**

M-O: "Come On, Boy! You Need to Clean!"

WALL-E: "Uh Oh!"

M-O: "Come On!"

 **Later, WALL-E And EVE Went Back at The Some Kind of Place to See That.**

EVE: "I Can't See Me"

WALL-E: "Hello!"

EVE: "Oh My"

WALL-E: "AW HOO!"

EVE: "Oh Man!"

WALL-E: "The Drift!"

EVE: "Oh? Oh Gosh"

WALL-E: "Who is it?"

EVE: "A Some Kind of Dark Place"

 **So Meanwhile, They Went To Something for Daily Safe Place.**

WALL-E: "So, Whatever We Say"

EVE: "So What?"

M-O: "I Would Ever Said That, Dear"

EVE: "So Look!"

 **ALF-E And JACK-Y Are Crossing the Old Bridge.**

M-O: "Eve and WALL-E, Do Something!"

WALL-E: "No, M-O, We Have To Find Some Same Place as This One"

 **They Looked at The Same Place.**

EVE: "What's Up With Here?"

WALL-E: "Eeep! Eva!"

 **So, They Went To The Same Place as This One.**

M-O: "Hmmm... We Never Know That Isn't?"

WALL-E: "Nah!"

EVE: "That's Just a Time"

WALL-E: "I Know That One, EVE"

 **They Went to The Other Side of the Part.**

WALL-E: "Alright. I Don't Want To Be Cleaned, M-O"

M-O: "Too Bad! You Need to Be Clean!"

 **So, M-O Uses to Clean WALL-E Off the Dirt And Later, He's Now Cleaned.**

M-O: "There!"

EVE: "How is That Possible?"

M-O: "I'm a Revealed"

WALL-E: "Oh My Goodness!"

EVE: "Are You Okay, WALL-E?"

 **So Meanwhile, ALF-E And JACK-Y Are Watching Us.**

JACK-Y: "This Makes Wanna Me Pleeeasssse!"

ALF-E: "Oooh What!"

JACK-Y: "So What, How it this place?"

ALF-E: "It's a Same Thing, JACK-Y"

JACK-Y: "Oh"

 **They Got into the Bridge. Meanwhile, WALL-E and EVE Saw Something Happened This Case.**

WALL-E: "What!?"

EVE: "What This In This Case?"

WALL-E: "Uh? This Bridge"

EVE: "Now That's Different"

WALL-E: "Huh?"

EVE: "Okay"

WALL-E: "Oh Alright! Let's Go!"

 **EVE Carried WALL-E By Itself And It Go Flying To The Bridge.**

WALL-E: "Come On! We Go Have To Do It!"

EVE: "Okay. Let's Go!"

 **At Some Scary Place, ALF-E And JACK-Y Are Staying And Busy Over at This Place.**

ALF-E: "I Believe It's Somewhere"

JACK-Y: "So. It is Different Place"

ALF-E: "So What, Jack?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Final Chapter**

 **So, It Would Have an Extremely Extended Ending of the Movie.**


	10. The Last Journey

**This Chapter of Don't Let Me Go Continues With Extended Ending.**

* * *

JACK-Y: "So, I Don't Understand That"

ALF-E: "So. This is Life"

JACK-Y: "So, What is It?"

 **Back at The Different Bridge, WALL-E And EVE are Suddenly Looking at the Sky.**

EVE: "So, What Are They Saying?"

WALL-E: "So, Whatever it Mean"

EVE: "So, What it means if it's true?"

WALL-E: "It was True. I Know How It is"

EVE: "Wall-E, We Know About This Traits"

WALL-E: "Yeah Right, Eve. I Knew It. Eva"

EVE: "Wall-E"

 **Meanwhile, Daylight Begins. Here's the Extended Part.**

D-FIB: "Hey. How Is This?"

PR-T: "That's a Daylight"

VAQ-M: "Whatever That Means"

 **WALL-E And EVE Came Back.**

SUPPLY-R: "Huh?"

BURN-E: "Huh?"

CAND-Y: "Huh?"

RUDY-E: "Huh?"

THOMAS-E: "Huh?"

 **And Then, JACK-Y,M-O And ALF-E Came Back Too.**

D-FIB: "WALL-E!"

BURN-E: "And EVE!"

 **WALL-E And EVE Are Around To Notice For Apologize for Their Death.**

WALL-E: "That's So Sweet"

EVE: "I Love You So Much"

WALL-E: "Me Too"

 **And Then, Gave a Electric Spark Kiss.**

M-O: "Wall-E!"

 **Then, He Shoo Many Robots Away.**

M-O: "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

CAND-Y: "What's So Funny!?"

* * *

 **So, The Axiom Inside:**

 **ALF-E And EVE Decided How They Alternate This Again**

EVE: "Ready?"

ALF-E: "Ready"

 **He Pushed The Button That It Fixed By Robots.**

 **The holo-detector begins to lower back into the floor...**

 **Wall-E is still hanging onto it.**

 **Barely functioning.**

 **He uses all his strength...**

 **...and wedges himself under the UPPER LIP of the detector.**

 **Stops it from disappearing into the floor.**

 **The pressure squeezes Wall-E into a box.**

 **ALF-E Pressed The Off Button.**

 **Then,** **The holo-detector's hydraulics fight against him.**

 **Wall-E desperately fights to hold it up.**

 **Begins slowly to expand himself...**

 **...and push the holo-detector back up!**

 **So, He is Getting Stronger And Stronger.**

 **EVE and ALF-E Cheered To That Before.**

 **WALL-E Had Safe And Stronger Now.**

 **He Gained Himself When Holo Detector is Now Fixedly.**

 **He Got Out And Did Not Get Crushed.**

EVE: "We Did It!"

 **EVE Rushed To WALL-E.**

 **EVE Usually Electric Sparked To Kiss WALL-E.**

 **ALF-E Finally Excited And Cheered.**

* * *

 **So, WALL-E And EVE Went Back To WAL-E's Truck. Here's the Extended Part.**

WALL-E: "So, EVE, Are We Enjoying The Adventure?"

EVE: "Yes It Does, WALL-E, It Needed For More Adventures. Right"

 **Then, The Ending is Going On The Weekly Story.**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I'll Do The Sequel To The Story.**

 **It's Called "Wherever You Are" That I'm Almost Finished.**


	11. End Credits

**Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

 **CAST**

WALL•E ... Ben Burtt

EVE ... Elissa Knight

Captain ... Jeff Garlin

M-O ... Ben Burtt

John ... John Ratzenberger

Mary ... Kathy Najimy

RUDY-E ... Deborah Theaker

THOMAS-E/JACK-Y/AutoBots ... Dan Hennessey

BURN-E ... Angus MacLane

TINKER-RERO/CAND-Y/Robot Stampede 1 ... Tabitha St. Germain

SUPPLY-R/Robot Stampede 2 ... Tessa Swigart

ALF-E ... Paul Fusco

* * *

 **MUSIC** :

* * *

 **"Raggy Dolls"**

* * *

 **Song By Neil Innes**

* * *

 **"** **Wedding March from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Op. 61"**

* * *

 **Music By**

 **The Cleveland Orchestra**

* * *

 **Composed by Felix** **Mendelssohn**

* * *

 **"** **Dumbledore's Farewell"**

* * *

 **Music By** **Nicholas Hooper**

* * *

 **Artist: Nicholas Hooper**

 **Album: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

 **"Slughorn's Confession"**

* * *

 **Music By** **Nicholas Hooper**

* * *

 **Artist: Nicholas Hooper**

 **Album: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

 **A Walt Disney**

 **Production**

* * *

 **Created and Produced at**

 **PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA**


End file.
